If a person needs to descend from a height by for example, climbing down a ladder or cliff face or the like, for safety reasons it is often necessary for the person to be attached in some way to the ladder or any convenient securing point so that, in the event the person slips and falls, he/she will be prevented from falling to the ground. Clearly, any device for this purpose should preferably be, in use, unobtrusive to allow the user to make the descent without significant interference.
It is an object of the present invention to provide such a roping device.